Pirate Treasure
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of the Pirate Treasure. Hidden Items Black Spot * Black coin with pirate head middle left of screen Blue Diamond * on Chest above Well, upper left background Bottle * In front of the chest in the middle Book * on bottom right edge of Well Grille * In the chest, right of the middle Bottle * on floor below Chest, left foreground * On the right side of the hole, half hidden behind wall * In the chest upper left Chalice * goblet in dark background, behind wine bottle Coconut * Middle left on the grate of the well Compass * on floor below Hat, centre foreground (dividers compass not NSEW) Coral * on right edge of Well * Bottom screen in the middle Crab * on right of Silver Plate below alcove,, centre background (indistinct) Eyepatch * on floor below Hat, right of Well and left of helmet (looks metallic) Fan * on top of Well Grille Feather * Left top in chest, darkgreen feather * In the middle in the hole in the wall, black feather Flying Dutchman * Print of ship, right bottom side between angel and wooden leg * Print standing against the wall right side of hole. Gun * on floor right of Hat, right foreground * on floor right between Scroll and Tray, right foreground * On floor middle foreground, left of parrot Jewelery Box * on floor lower left of well, left foreground Kettle * on Book below Well Grate, left foreground Keys * on left side of Well Grille Knife * Middle of screen under treasure chest and shell thing * leaning vertically against wall to right of opening in wall (head handle) Lighter * Round lighter on the upper edge of the well, right of golden goblet Lizard * On the barrel right in the middle, above wooden leg Map * on wall left of alcove, left background * upper right corner on wall * On the grate of the well Mask * Foreground right, golden mask, half hidden behind wooden leg * Purple venetian mask in the middle of the alcove * Asiatic golden mask in the chest Mirror * on floor facedown right of well, centre foreground Parrott * on Chest, left background Pipe * on floor to right side of alcove * In the middle of the screen, with a head that looks like made out of honeycomb Playing Cards * on gold Tray, right foreground * on right hand wall, near to the base of the opening Scorpion * On the wall, left side of the hole, right of the mask Shackles * on ground left of Helmet, centre foreground Shell * on Silver Plate below chest, left background * in front of left corner of chest * in front of fallen bricks on floor (middle right of screen) * On the wall of the well left of the middle, left of golden goblet Spyglass * on upper right of Well Grate, left foreground Starfish * on floor right of Well Grille (orange) * far to the right middle of screen behind the monkeys head Turtle * Foreground left of the middle Wineglass * Left foreground on the floor * Right foreground Wooden Leg * leaning against wall on Silver Plate right of Chest, left background * on centre of Well Grate, left foreground Secret Hiding place's * Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations